Arising Shadows
by LWKitty
Summary: Ok this is a co-fic that I am doing with Jallana and Sifirela. New baddies, new characters and a new evil; put this all together and what do you get? A story that I have no summary for. It has to do with medallions, defeating evil and old faces coming bac
1. The Letter

****

Arising Shadows

Chapter 1: The Letter 

By Kitty, Jallana, and Sifirela

August 19th

The early morning dew shinned in the deep sunlight as the sun hung partially in the sky from the east. The morning sky was a beautiful auburn color with swishing birds flying above, singing their tune to the new and fresh day.

Mia Koji walked out of her mansion, smelling the dew with a smile. She was dressed in sports clothes for her morning run as Katie and Christine came from behind, also wearing jogging gear.

They were fighting over who could run the fastest when Mia saw a postal man coming towards the mail box just outside the yard. Mia ran up to the guy and got the mail from him, giving him her thanks. He nodded with a welcome and got on his way. Katie and Christine came from behind again to see what mail they had.

"Hmm, it seems that you have some mail, Katie," Mia handed Katie an envelope before rummaging through the other mail and handing Christine some mail too. Christine looked at her magazine with interest and was about to turn the other page when Katie let out a gasp and a screech, making Mia and Christine to look up at Katie like she was crazy. Katie was jumping up and down with joy and screaming...

"They're coming! Oh, my goodness, they're actually coming! Yay!" Katie started doing a dance, swinging her arms and tapping her feet. Christine rolled her eyes as she tried to grab the paper out of her best friend's hands. But she couldn't at the way Katie was flinging her arms.

"Katie! Calm down!" Mia suggested with a loud voice, causing Katie to stop dancing mid way. Christine finally got the chance to take the letter out of Katie's hands. She read it out loud...

"Dear Katie,

Hola chica, how are you doing! Hey, guess what! I've finally got enough money from my dad, *more like begged snicker, snicker* and I'm coming to Japan on the fourth of November along with a friend. Her name is Callista Sanders. She is cool but she thinks that sometimes she is God's gift to men! She wanted to come and begged me for the longest time. So I gave in and said okay. Well, I'm sure by the time you get this I'll be on my way to the airport. Hmm, how does the time zone work again? Eh well, but you can expect me to be even going to your school! SURPRISE NUMBER TWO! AHAHA I'm an exchange student over at Han 'a High Callista is too. Well, I hope we can finally meet b/c I've been dying to meet you in person along with your best friend Christine! Well...

__

Adios, till next time, my friend

Rhianne Dawns..."

Christine's eyes began to slowly become big as she looked at Katie with sparkles in her eyes.

"Are they really coming?"

Katie nodded with a smile.

"OH YAY!" Christine shouted, as she then started to dance like Katie was just a few minutes ago. Mia watched as the two crazed teenage friends began to jump up and down. She shook her head and was about to say something, when all of a sudden the sound of water hitting bodies could be heard. Screams from girls then followed the first sound. Mia looked up to see Ryo spraying the two crazed teenagers down. She put a hand to her forehead and laughed some to herself.

"RYO!" Katie and Christine shouted as Katie chased after her hot head brother. Christine following close behind her, both soaking wet from the bath they had both just involuntarily got from Ryo. Mia just shook her head and walked back towards the house as sounds of a hose being used and more screams were heard. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Rhianne Dawns stood at the airport with her friend Callista Sanders as they both waited for their luggage to be checked and to get through security. Callista was busy chatting with someone on her cell phone and every once in a while Rhianne would hear a squeal or a gasp come from her. She shook her head as her blonde friend squealed and a few people turned to look at her. What on earth possessed me to let her come along? She thought to herself.

After finally getting through baggage and security they got ready to board their flight to Japan. Callista had finally got off her phone after crying for about ten minutes with whomever she was talking to and saying her good-byes. 

"Come on, Callista. I don't want to miss my flight. Could you be any slower?" Rhianne asked as she turned around to look at her slow friend.

"Well, I'm hurrying, but I'm not going to run." Callista said as she was wiping her eyes with kleenex, being careful to not smear or smudge her makeup in any way.

Rhianne sighed and continued to walk towards the boarding gate. She was almost there when she heard a thud and then yelling. She turned around and hurriedly walked back over to her friend. She tried not to laugh as she saw what all the fuss was about. Callista not watching where she was going had run into a poor girl. 

"I am so sorry." The girl with blue hair said as she got up and tried to help Callista up. 

"Well you should be!" Callista yelled at her. "Do you have any idea how much this skirt cost me?"

"Hey! Callista chill out. She said she was sorry." Rhianne said as she helped the other girl up. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. I'm Rhianne Dawns." Rhianne said as she held her hand out for her to take. 

"Kiara Jennings." She said as she took her hand. Kiara had a very unusual combination of blue hair and pink eyes. She began to dust off her clothes as Rhianne helped the still fussing Callista up.

"I hope you know that I will be sending you the bill for my dry cleaning." Callista said angrily as she surveyed her clothes. 

"I said I was sorry, I will pay for the dry cleaning." Kiara said as she looked at Rhianne and Callista.

Callista was about to say more to her when Rhianne put a hand over mouth, stopping her. "That won't be necessary. It was probably Callista's fault anyway." Callista seemed to not like what Rhianne had said since she started to try and yell things at her that just came out as mumbled sounds. 

"FLIGHT 139 TO JAPAN IS NOW BOARDING. PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE GATES NOW. LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 139 TO JAPAN."

"Dang, that's our flight." Rhianne said as she started to pull Callista along behind her.

"Really? Well it's mine too." Kiara said as she began to walk along with them. 

Rhianne turned and smiled at her as she continued to pull Callista along beside her. "How cool. Can I ask what you're going to Japan for? Callista and me are exchange students."

"So am I. I'm supposed to be staying with Amaya Ume." Kiara said as she handed the lady at the gate her ticket and walked through. 

"So are Callista and I." Rhianne replied and she too, handed the lady her ticket and waited for Callista to do the same. "This is really weird. Who would have thought that we would meet another person who was an exchange student and staying at Amaya's?" 

"Yea, yea, it's very sweet and touching." Callista said as she looked over her nails. 

"Is she always like that?" Kiara asked as she put her things in the cabinet above her seat.

"Yea, pretty much." Rhianne said as she too, put her stuff above her seat and sat down. 

"So, were you just picked to be an exchange student or did you decide to be one." Kiara asked as she got comfortable in her seat.

"Well, I guess I kinda decided to be one. I'm meeting my pen pal Katie Sanada over in Japan." Rhianne said as she looked over at Callista who had seemed to get over her fall. 

"I see. Well that's cool." Kiara said as she nodded. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here." 

"No, not at all. I at least have a normal person to talk to while we're on this flight." Rhianne said and Kiara laughed. The seat belt sign came on and then the captain's voice could be heard over the loud speaker. 

ATTENTION EVERYONE, WE WILL BE TAKING OFF HERE IN A FEW MINUTES. I WOULD LIKE TO ASK THAT YOU PUT YOUR SEAT BELTS ON NOW AND LEAVE THEM ON UNTIL THE SEAT BELT SIGN HAS GONE OFF. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING AMERICAN FLORIDA AIRLINES. 

Kiara, Rhianne and Callista all sat back and got ready for what was to be a very long flight. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

"Gorou, have you captured the Seasonals and the last Ancient miko?" A dark and empty power seemed to sear through the darkness as a figure kneeled through the massive room. The figure rose from his kneeling position and looked directly to the dark figure sitting possessively in the deep black throne.

"Yes, Lord Draconis, we have been successful through our battle between them. Other from the tough fight they gave, the new dynasty regime will be utterly impossible to stop." Gorou stated, smiling, "I've also looked upon the force we will be up against and asked the ancient miko for information. She refused, so now she is in the black pit of torment and death! She will eventually come around."

"Good, good," Draconis sounded pleased. His red eyes cased a strong aura of evil and emptiness that could make the most braved person to crack under all the immense poison it raided off. "I shall talk with her later. Gorou!"

"Yes, Lord Draconis?"

"You and Zillius will go and start taking over the Northern Hemisphere off the island called America. Japan will later come when all of the Northern Hemisphere is under our control. Also, you will find those medallions. Without those medallions, we will never be able to get our full powers back."

"As you wish, my master." Gorou bowed and slowly faded into the darkness.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

"Aw man," Callista complained for the thousandth time in the last hour. Rhianne snuggled closer to her pillow the flight attendant had offered and given to her when she nodded yes. She rolled her eyes again as Callista looked out into the window of the airplane once more and began to complain that she couldn't get to the person she was talking to when they were first boarding the plane.

"Grr, I can't believe that bozo of a boyfriend would even think of going out with that two-timing girl! I can't believe it! I mean, she isn't all that pretty! All she even thinks about is planting flowers, hardly of what I would do!" Callista let out an exasperated sigh and began again about the girl Rhianne had no idea who she was. "And her hair! Yuck, like try dying it blonde or something! Ick, like totally out of style with that fading black hair going on and did you know she had contacts! She is such a fake loser! I, on the other hand, am the real type of girl he should get with! I've been dating him like what, two days?"

"Although I really love hearing your gossiping about someone who I really don't know, could you tone it down a little and think to yourself! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Snapped Kiara from the left seat side of Rhianne and Callista were seated. Callista looked suddenly fazed and got angry. She huffed and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Boy, what a girl!" Kiara stated after she knew was out of hearing range. "And we've got to put up with that for the next year!"

Rhianne giggled while trying to get comfortable in her seat, but to no avail, it was worthless. She would just have to let jetlag get the better of her when they would land. Say, when were they about to land, Rhianne thought as an attendant passed a food cart through the aisle

"Excuse me miss, but what time is it and how many more hours do we have until we land?" Rhianne asked sweetly to the young attendant. The attendant smiled and from what Rhianne could see on the nametag, it was Gloria.

"Well, suga, we have about six more hours to go until we land and it is a quarter to eight in the morning." Gloria's sweet New Jersey swinging voice made Rhianne smile. Rhianne studied her for a while. She had beautiful tanned skin with peach hair and hazel eyes that beamed a light in them that made Rhianne think of her mother. Oh my mother! Rhianne thought as tears welled in her eyes. Flashes and memories came to her but she was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts when Kiara asked her a question. She noticed that the attendant named Gloria was gone, so she looked at Kiara's concerned face.

"What did you say?" Rhianne asked Kiara who looked relieved that nothing was wrong with her new friend.

"I asked you what grade are you entering at Han 'a High?"

"Oh, since I'm sixteen, I guess that I'll be a sophomore. What about you?"

"Ah, a year older, I might say, and I'm going to the eleventh, suppose ably..." Kiara said that kind of faint, which made Rhianne curious.

"Why did you say that in a monotone voice?"

"Uh, well, heh, well, you see, I'm not sure if I passed English." Kiara laughed nervously as Rhianne fell out of her chair in surprise.

"You mean to tell me, that you flunked your native language?" Rhianne sputtered out.

"Yea, you've got a problem with that!" Kiara said defensively. 

"Uh, no, no problem." Rhianne said, holding up her hands in utter confusion. "Math isn't one of my trademarks either. So I kinda feel the same like you about a certain subject."

Kiara looked at Rhianne and smiled. "You know, I think this will be an exciting trip."

Callista finally got out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and was now talking on the cell-phone. Kiara and Rhianne continued to talk about slow things, such as what they liked and what they disliked, sometimes Callista would join in but soon was arguing over the phone and ending up gossiping about some girl or another.

Time flew slowly, but then quickly regained its speed as the seatbelt light turned on.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT UNTIL WE LAND! ALL CELL PHONES! COMPUTERS, AND OTHER BATTERY POWERED USAGES SHOULD BE TURNED OFF. THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH AMERICAN FLORIDA AIRLINES." The captain spoke over the loud intercom and soon after everything that was said to do was done, the plane lowered in decent and soon landed, letting passengers off a few minutes later...


	2. Meetings

****

"Arising Shadows"

Chapter 2: Meetings...

By Kitty, Jallana, and Sifirela

November 19th, 12:15 p.m.

"Hey! Slow down, Katie! Before you get us killed!" Christine shouted above the honking of the horns that blasted as Katie rushed through the interstate that took them towards their destination. Christine looked apprehensive when the speedometer went up to ninety miles per hour. 

"Hey, don't tell me what to do! I'm the one driving and I'm the one who is going to get us there on time! So, back off!" Katie screamed back, not taking her eyes off the road as she slowed a bit, making Christine a little less distressed. Katie veered the jeep, they borrowed from Mia, to the right lane, seeing where she had to get off.

"Do you know where you're going, Katie?" Christine asked as she looked around to see the exits fly passed them, like a myriad of colors gleaming through the red jeep windowpanes. Even though they weren't properly attained to drive, they still begged Mia to at least use her jeep to get to the Japanese International Airline Airport before the plane that was to arrive at twelve thirty landed.

"Yes," Katie snapped as she finally found what exit to take. "I need to take the off-ramp of exit 67. Then, I go straight, which by the way is eight miles, coming to a second road that turns left. It goes down a small city that I really don't care to access or to even know, bringing us in the beautiful metropolitan verandas of Tokyo."

"Did Rhianne give you those directions?"

"No, but there is such a thing as a map." Katie said sarcastically as she came to the off ramp and signaled to a right turn. She veered off the interstate upon the off-ramp and started on the long eight-mile journey. Christine rolled her eyes as she flicked the switch on the radio of the jeep and put it on an alternative rock station. Katie didn't really care for the band that was playing on but soon relaxed as one of her favorites, came on.

Katie tapped the steering wheel as she put her foot on the brake to slow down after a while of traveling. She put her signal on to turn left and then waited for a car to pass. After the car passed, she turned the wheel and soon was traveling through a small town after a few more acres of land were passed. What seemed like forever, they finally entered the big city of Tokyo, the master and key city to the economy of Japan.

Christine looked abroad and smirked as they finally entered the corp. limits of Tokyo.

"Wow, you actually did know how to get here."

Katie glared at her, but soon they averted back to the road. Christine pointed out the airport and in a matter of seconds both were running in the building when they heard the announcement.

"FLIGHT 139 PASSENGERS ARE EXITING IN GATE 14, REPEAT, FLIGHT 139 PASSENGERS ARE EXITING IN GATE 14!"

Katie and Christine looked at each other after they ran towards the gate they heard were unloading their friend and waited...

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

The airplane soon landed and the passengers loaded off. Callista had trouble getting her bag out of the compartment over her seat. Rhianne helped her blonde friend get her things from the compartment. She pulled on the bag along with Callista until it gave way and both teenagers fell into the seat behind them. 

"Well, if I don't have poor unfashionable girls running into me then I'm falling into seats as I'm trying to get my things out!" Callista yelled angrily as she climbed back to her feet. 

"Must you always complain?" Rhianne asked as she grabbed her things and went the way Kiara had gone. Callista followed behind her. 

Soon both girls had gotten off the plane and were then heading in the direction of the luggage, meeting Kiara there as she tried to find her stuff. All three girls finally found their things and then started to look for whom they were supposed to be meeting. 

"You're going to be meeting Amaya, right, Kiara?" Rhianne asked the blue haired girl next to her.

"Yea, she's supposed to be here. You're going to be meeting Katie and her friend Christine, right?" Kiara asked as she eyed the very large airport with a lot of people hurriedly running to where they were supposed to be. 

"Yep, Callista and me." Rhianne answered as she too, searched for her company. 

"AHH!" Callista screamed, making Rhianne and Kiara stop and look at her along with a few other people. Callista held up one fingernail that seemed to have become shorter than the others did. "I broke a nail!" She wailed.

Kiara shook her head and continued to walk as Rhianne slapped her forehead. 

~~~~******~~~~******~~~~******

"You think we missed them?" Christine asked her friend.

"No, we jus have to find them." Katie answered as she continued to look through the crowd of people. 

"I feel like an idiot holding this sign." Christine said as she smiled at a few people passing by. 

Katie smirked some and looked at her friend, "Maybe you feel like one because you are one, Chris."

"Oh, you're jus hilarious, Kate." Christine said, sounding very annoyed with her friend. 

"Hold the sign up higher and stop complaining. That's all you ever do, you remind of some old lady." Katie said as she threw her friend an annoyed glare.

"Yes mother," Christine answered and held the sign up higher. Katie glared at her and Christine stuck her tongue out at her. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

"You see them anywhere, Callista" Rhianne asked as she looked over at her blonde friend. Callista was having a terrible time trying to carry her bag and keep from falling in her high heels. She sighed and looked around, spying a sign that said Callista and her names on it. "Come on Callista! I found them!"

Kiara took one look at Callista and tried not to laugh as she followed her new friend. Callista hurriedly tried to follow them without breaking her ankle or worse, falling again in front of everyone. 

Rhianne walked up to Katie and Christine with a smile, "Hiya! You're Katie and Christine?"

Katie smiled and looked up at the girl who had just walked up to them. She had dark brown hair that seemed to have been tipped red at the ends. Her green eyes seemed to twinkle, "Yea, and you must be Rhianne?"

Rhianne nodded as she looked at the brown haired, blue eyed girl in front of her, "Yea that would be me."

"Hey chica!" Katie shouted as she embraced her in a big hug. 

"Hey!" Rhianne replied as she pulled back from her hug. "You must be Christine." She inquired as she looked at the black haired, green-eyed girl. 

"Yea, that would be me." Christine said as she too, hugged Rhianne.

"Ahh..." Kiara said as she looked sheepishly at the two new girls.

"Oh how stupid of me. This is my new friend Kiara Jennings. She's staying with Amaya Ume." Rhianne said. 

"Hiya chica! I'm Katie Sanada." Katie said cheerfully as she extended a hand for the blue haired, pink-eyed girl to take. 

"Like wise." Kiara said as she took her hand.

"Ahem." Christine said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, raising an eyebrow at Katie. 

"Heh, sorry. This is my best friend in the whole wide world, Christine Martz." Katie said and smiled sheepishly.

"Obviously not that good of a friend. It's nice to meet you." Christine replied with a smile.

Kiara smiled back, "Likewise."

Rhianne looked around, starting to become worried. "Ahh.... Have you seen Callista anywhere?"

Kiara looked around and stopped when she spotted the blonde, "I think I found her." She said and pointed at the blonde who was just now coming up to them. 

"Ya know, you could've at least waited for me. I had no idea where you two had gone off to." Callista said as she dropped her stuff on the floor next to her. "A person could get lost in here and now my hair is a mess and my makeup is all screwed up. I mean look at me, I'm a wreck!" 

"Callista this is Katie Sanada and Christine Martz." Rhianne said, ignoring her protests. 

"Hola." Katie said as she extended her hand to her to the distressed blonde. 

Callista looked at her hand and then looked over Katie and what she was wearing, a dark blue T-shirt with baggy trash-bag shorts. "Ya know..." She said, completely ignoring Katie's extended hand. "With a little bit of a fashion make over you could be very pretty. Well, not as beautiful as me, but you could be pretty." 

"Oh no, here we go." Christine said as she put a hand on her forehead and looked away from her now fuming friend. 

"Is that so." Katie said as she tried to keep a lid on her temper. "¿y quien usted piensa usted es?"

"Ahh.." Callista said as she blinked confusedly at her. "I don't speak espanol. Do you speak a any English?" She said and laughed seeming to think she was funny. 

Katie growled and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Christine saw this and grabbed her friend before she could hit the blonde. Rhianne looked at her blonde friend and crossed her arms, not seeming to be amused by her. Kiara shook her head at the whole situation.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you all and I hope to see ya at school. I think I'd better go and find Amaya." Kiara said. 

"Kiara Jennings?" A voice from behind her asked.

Kiara turned around to see a short girl with dark brown hair and slanted brown eyes. She looked to be of Japanese descent. "Amaya Ume?" She asked. 

The Japanese girl nodded her head with a smile, "Hai, I heard my name and decided to see who it was that had said it." 

"Well, I guess I won't have to go looking for ya now." Kiara said brightly. "Oh yea, Rhianne Dawns and Callista Sanders are also here. We kinda met up." 

"So I can see. Ah, I'm sorry I don't think I know who you two are though." Amaya said sheepishly.

"I'm Christine Martz and this seething friend of mine is Katie Sanada." Christine said cheerfully. Katie forced a smile at her. 

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." Amaya said as she bowed slightly to them. "My mom's waiting out in the car. Ah, we had better get going. You guys still have to unpack and I think some sleep would be needed too." 

The three girls nodded at Amaya, showing they understood what she had said. Callista had made herself busy with checking over her hair and fixing up her make up, totally oblivious to the conversation going on around her. 

"Well, since you guys have to go so fast why don't you guys come over to our house tomorrow or something?" Christine asked her new friends. 

"That's a great idea. Don't you think so, Callista?" Rhianne said as she grabbed the blonde's elbow sharply gaining her attention. 

"Oh yea, great idea. What are we talking about again?" Callista asked. 

Kiara rolled her pink eyes at the blonde, "That would be a great idea. We can hang out and get to know each other more."

"Yea, and we can meet your brother and his friends while we're there too." Rhianne added with a smile. 

Callista perked up at the mention of men, "Brother?"

Katie laid a very angry glare on her, "Yea and if you even THINK about going for him, I swear you will regret it." 

Christine sweat dropped and placed a hand over her friend's mouth. "Yes, well we would love for you guys to come over." 

"Great." Amaya said with a small smile. 

All five girls then proceeded to walk towards there waiting cars. Christine gave them Mia's address and welcomed them over again. Rhianne apologized for Callista's behavior to Katie who just shrugged it off and told her not to apologize. The girls all waved and said their good byes. Katie forcing a very not so happy looking smile at Callista as Christine pinched her arm. 

Amaya, Kiara, Rhianne and Callista all got into Amaya's mom's car and drove off with a honk from the horn leaving Katie and Christine alone. 

"I can't believe that aire cabeza!" Katie said, as she was about to go for the driver's side. 

"Not so fast their, sis!" Christine shouted as she grabbed the car keys from Katie. "I'm going to drive. I would like to arrive in one piece if you don't mind." 

Katie glared at her as she got into the passenger side. Christine started the car and they drove off for home at a slower speed then that of when they had been on their way there. 

~~~~***~~~***~~~

The dark, virulent sky seemed to take an edge to the lower northwestern kingdom of earth. Chicago's city lights poured out up into the sky as the clouds hung in mid-flow. An eerie jingling of a bell seemed to emanate through the atmosphere that brought her green eyes up to find nothing there. She walked into the misty alleyway that seemed darker every step. The lights seemed to dim as she stepped further into the darkness, making her feel blinded by the powerfulness the blackness seemed to flow.

"Mother? Father? Where are you? Where did you go?" She blindly roamed for a step more as she tried to find her bearings in the awful surroundings. She again heard a bell jingling, this time behind her. She turned around to see flowing sakura petals searing through the deep black gaping hole. She wondered where the blossoms came from and walked up to them in curiosity.

They seemed to have a fascinating effect on them as they grew bright like a shining light and came together. She gasped and stepped back as the white light intensified.

"What's happening!" She shouted as the light began to surround her body, making her breath shorten.

"Do not be afraid, my child, for I am nothing of a threat to you." A ghostly voice echoed through the massive surrounding light.

"Huh?" The girl looked around the swirling light to see nothing but its blinding aura. "Who are you?"

"I cannot reveal that just yet, I am afraid..." the voice hesitated, "I am afraid for you..."

"A-afraid? What's the matter, why are you even here! And why can't you answer my first question."

"In due time, shall you hear my calling, in due time, you shall hear my beckoning. For all those who have the medallion, everything is going to be in horror. You must flee from this place and never return..."

"What place!" The girl asked, trying to figure out what the voice was saying. "What the hell are you talking about! Leave me alone!"

"I am sorry, my child, but I cannot. You will know me, and you will hear my beckon and call for new evil shines to threat this world once again."

"Evil?"

"Yes, now wake up and be careful. You must go back home where you belong!"

After the voice told her that, the light disappeared leaving the girl once more in the darkness.

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"AHH!" Rhianne woke with a start. She put her head in her hands as she wondered what that dream was about. "That voice...it seems so familiar...but where did I hear it?" She wondered as she took the covers off of over herself and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Rhianne? What's the matter? Why are you out of bed?" Kiara asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She flicked on the lamp and looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. "You can't sleep?"

"No, I guess I'm not use to the time difference from America to Japan." Rhianne smiled a bit. Kiara was about to say something but the look in Rhianne's face made her think twice.

"Well, all I can say is that if you two don't shut up and let me have my beauty sleep, then I'll be cranky in the morning." Callista's mumbled voice came from the third bed that was settled by the window. Kiara rolled her eyes and Rhianne just shrugged.

"It seems to me that you are always cranky, Callista, why should you be getting your beauty sleep? It can't make you anymore uglier!" Kiara simply stated...

Callista sat up, taking the cucumbers from her face. "I beg your pardon! But I happen to be the queen at my school and have been fashionably stated in the fashion name! I also appeared in magazines!" Callista rudely replied as she glared daggers at Kiara, who was sitting in her bed.

"Oh whatever, just go back to primping and all that!" Kiara wasn't bothered by the fact that Callista's eyes were now burning with fury. "I'm going back to bed."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. I need the bathroom."

Callista went back to her primping while Rhianne went to the bathroom. Kiara waited until Rhianne got back to her bed before speaking again.

"Rhianne?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you ever get to be friends with Callista?" Kiara asked curiously. Rhianne smiled as she sat in her bed, pressing her body against the cool surface of her sheet.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have no idea. Callista comes from a prestigious family that runs a major business in fashion, well mostly ran by her mom who used to be a full time model until she became pregnant with Callista."

"Oh, so that kinda explains the little primping procedure, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately...her father has a big oil company that is entitled to half of Beverly Hills."

"Wow, it must be good to be rich."

"It must be good to talk about me at two in the morning and not let me have my sleep!" Callista's voice rang out.

Kiara glared at Callista's lying form, but said nothing as she said her goodnight to Rhianne who in return said the same. But something bothered Rhianne that wouldn't let her get any sleep. About thirty minutes of trying and knowing that Callista and Kiara were asleep by the way Callista had snored and Kiara's breathing was smooth, she got out of bed quickly but stealthily and walked out of the room. She walked through the corridor of the two-story house and finally went down the stairs to the front door.

Rhianne unlocked the front door with a snap, stopping for a moment to see if she woke anybody up.

The night air was heavily scented with backwoods. The pine and oak seemed to have a kind and gentle scent as the breeze captured her hair. She brushed her fingertips upon her face to get the loose strands to tuck in the back of her ears.

She walked out onto the deck and sat down on the steps, her cotton nightgown stoutly hanging over her small legs. Rhianne couldn't get her mind to quit reverting back to the strange dream that jolted her awake. *I don't know what to do! Do I listen to the dream and get outta here or just pass it off as a stupid dream? *

Rhianne got a chill and looked up in the sky, holding something that was around her neck and tucked safely under her nightgown's top. Unbeknownst to Rhianne, a faint golden light shone through the nightgown and a pair of dark eyes were watching as this took place.

*She is unaware of it! How great! I'm so happy I've found the first one! Now to find the other four and be on my way. Till we meet again, my dear. * The voice laughed as it disappeared without a trace.

After a while, Rhianne went back in and closed the door behind her, going to bed afterwards.


	3. A Day of Wonderment

****

"Arising Shadows"

Chapter 3: A Day of Wonderment

By Kitty, Jallana, and Sifirela

November 20th 4:20 a.m.

The fog lifted up as the young girl ran towards nothingness. Her long brown hair flew in the wind as her blue eyes watched wistfully through the crowded dark night. A few buildings appeared, but nothing else. These buildings were really tall and seemed to scrape the sky the way they shined with immortality.

She knew these buildings all too well, but did not want to go back to them, never wanting to find that place again where she had to spend months searching for food, searching for shelter, and searching for those of who she knew. Her clothes were all rugged and her bruised and tattered face told a story wiser of those whom never knew of which children seemed to hold.

"I wish you were here, big brother." The girl simply said as she sat down in the dirty alleyway, watching as anonymous people passed her by, never once looking her way. She sadly turned her face and wiped away her tears that had automatically fallen in haste.

She used to have a home to call her own. With her big brother and parents who so loved her more than life itself and her brother who was always so protective of her. She cried, not noticing a strange old woman in rags slowly coming up towards her.

The old woman circled around her and sat beside the little girl. The brown haired girl looked up with tears in her eyes. She saw a shadow move above her then next to her and was surprised to see someone who actually noticed her. She was an old hag, but gave comfort through her green eyes.

"My dear, dear child, what is the matter?" The old woman spoke softly.

"My daddy and brother are not here anymore and my mommy is somewhere, but I'm not sure where! I'm so lost!"

"If you are lost then let me help you find your way."

"How can you do that? My daddy and mommy are never coming back, much less am I going to see my bobo again."

"Tis true your parents will never again see you, but in time, your brother will. And you shall hear the heartbeat of the one you will love for all eternity, my Katalina."

"My name is not Katalina, but Katie...Katie Sanada."

"Your earth name, Katalina, for all times until death shall you wear that name, but when the moon is full six months before your seventeenth birthday, shall your reign come to a new beginning. Come now child, before your fate is unraveled too soon." The old woman got up all of a sudden and grabbed Katie's arm. "Come, come now, you must get away before they find you and figure out you have the medallion!"

"Medallion? Do you mean the medallion my mommy gave me when I was born?" Katie asked as she tried to get out of the old woman's grasp.

"Yes, now go, go...my child...for they approach!" The old woman pulled Katie to her feet and pushed her out of the alleyway where a policeman found her slumped on the ground.

****

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Katie woke up with a start, looking at the clock in the process. It was 4:26 a.m. in the morning. Katie groaned as she pushed the covers off of her and swung her legs over towards the left side of the bed.

"Man, what was that all about," She grumbled in a whisper to herself as she got to her feet, feeling a bit wobbly. Katie went to the bathroom, walking back she didn't notice that Whiteblaze had shown up in her room and accidentally crashed into him, trying to keep her balance. But to her luck, she plunged forward, trying to hold onto the doorknob and regain her barriers.

When she felt she was going to be okay, the door gave a creak and her feet gave out, plunging her, with the door, forward. She had pushed so hard on the door when she was falling that the door bounced with a bang on the wall and came back; hitting her in the face.

She was knocked so hard that she fell backwards and onto Whiteblaze who didn't know what was happening. The door swung closed, Katie trying to relieve her fall, fell on her hands and face. The tiger gave out a yelp and ran out of the room, leaving a battered and bruised Katie on the floor, eyes in circles.

The noise made Christine rush out of sleep and see her poor friend huddled on the floor, with her butt sticking up in the air. She wanted to get up but she was sleeping so soundly, that she didn't notice the tangled bed sheets over her feet and fell out of bed with a loud thud and hitting her head on the hardwood floor.

She again tried to get out of her tangled position, but this time, when she got up and untangled herself, she still clumsily tripped over her feet and landed right on top of Katie with a grunt.

With all the commotion that the two girls made, Sage was the first to enter.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked as he saw what position the girls had encountered themselves in and smirked. "Why girls, if I knew you were in that position, I could easily have joined in."

Katie, red with embarrassment, pushed off Christine, her body hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Sage, you pervert, get out of here!" Katie ran to get a robe, the only thing she had on was a pair of boxers and a tight black tank top, which revealed a little more than she would have liked. "Get out of here now!" Katie noticed that he was staring at something and she looked down, noticing one of her chests were sticking out.

Katie screeched and ran into the bathroom, not once glancing his way. Christine was still on the floor, which surprisingly to Sage, he could hear her snoring lightly.

"Damn, that girl could sleep." Sage said as he walked up to her and picked her up, putting her back into bed and closing the door behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

Ryo would kill him if he ever found out that he had seen one of Katie's breasts. But it was a nice sight indeed. Sage smirked to himself as he walked downstairs and out of the house to put in a couple hours of meditation before their big meeting with Katie's pen pal.

****

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

9:36 a.m.

Katie was so embarrassed that when she went down for breakfast, she made sure not to look at Sage for the remaining years of her life. Christine looked like a deadbeat for waking up at such an early hour, such as 8:30 to cook breakfast. But when she complained, Katie reassured her that when school started up again, they would have to go back into the routine of waking up at 5:30 in the morning.

"Why can't school ever start at a reasonable time. I mean, come on!" Christine groaned as she cracked and put the eggs in the pancake batter. "I can't believe that you fell last night, you ding-dong." Christine snickered, remembering what she explained to the guys when they asked her about what that noise was.

"Shut up, Chris, you fell out of bed too, you idiot. Don't try to say I did something stupid when you did it too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Christine said as she put the pot on the stove and started up the pancakes. "Hey, Kate, how many pancakes should I cook? Mia went early this morning to Shinsha University, so that's two less I'll have to cook. How many do you want?"

"Eh, I'm not that hungry. Go ahead and make Kento ten, the others two and yourself two."

"Not hungry? But you've got to eat something to start your day."

"I said I'm not hungry." Katie snapped, then adding with a soft voice, "I'm just not feeling well at the moment."

"You're not feeling well? Are you sick?! Do you have the flu? You should get back in bed! Maybe Rhianne and the others shouldn't come today and make a rain check on when else to get together..."

"Chris."

"Don't speak, you don't look so good. Let's get you into bed. Come on, come on, get your butt up the stairs."

"Chris.'

"No, no, you are not feeling well, come on...get up there... I'll send you some soup when I make some."

"Christine Martz, will you shut up and listen to me!"

Christine stopped her babbling as Katie glared at her.

"No, and no I will _not_ go up into bed, and no I'm _not_ canceling my plans with Rhianne and the others. I have waited _too_ long to meet her and I'm _not_ going to let me not feeling too well get in between this!"

Just then, Ryo came in and looked at his sister's red face full of anger.

"Uh oh, what did you do now, Chris?" Ryo teased as he opened the door to the fridge. He was wearing a red muscle shirt and black jeans with just socks and slippers. 

He looked at Katie and his smirk faded away fast. He put back whatever he had grabbed from the icebox and closed the door before going and putting his hand on Katie's forehead. "Nope, no fever. Kate, are you feeling bad? Because if you are, then we will have to cancel all plans of your pen pal and her friends coming."

"I'm fine, Ryo. I just didn't get too much sleep last night. I had a nightmare that kept me up last night, if you didn't hear all the commotion really early this morning around four." Katie reassured her brother. She took his hand off of her forehead. "I'm fine."

Her brother's eyes told her that he wasn't convinced, but he let it drop for now. She breathed a sigh of relief after he was gone and saw that Christine was staring at her, glaring brightly.

"What?" She asked innocently, baffled by her glare. 

"You're hiding something, Katie, and I don't like it. I know something is wrong with you." He Christine stated as she waved the spatula that she had in her hand at her. 

Katie waved her off, "I told you, chica, I'm fine. Just fine."

"Okay. But if anything is bothering you, please, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Christine then went back to her cooking. Katie took it to heart, but decided against it to tell her of the strange dream.

Katie turned around and walked out of the kitchen door towards the outback of the mansion. She always loved the way the scenery was in the morning. She looked around as she breathed in the scent of bright sakura blossoms that seemed to fade in the bright sunlight from the golden orb that warmed the planet.

She smiled as she saw Whiteblaze playing with Yulie. About two days ago, Yulie's parents had dropped him off so they could go on a business trip in Southern Europe for about three months.

Yulie stopped what he was doing and waved at Katie, who smiled back with a wave.

"Hey, kid, what ya doing?" Katie asked, shouting and stepping off of the back porch. Yulie came running up towards Katie. 

He noticed that Katie was wearing her brown hair up in a French braid with curls coming down on the side. Dolphin earrings adorned her earlobes with a blue jewel residing underneath the tail. A small diamond stud was in her nose piercing. And a small pendant was wrapped around her neck hanging from a golden chain. 

He noticed that the pendant was more of a medallion than anything else. It had a Japanese symbol of virtue upon it, swirling with mass colorful jewels of white and red. The clothes she had on sort of matched with her golden blue jewels of eyes that held depth and wise critique just like Ryo's.

Her blue collared T-shirt that had a symbol of the gender girl and her blue shorts matched along with the symbol on the left leg. He also noticed she had on blue flip-flops with jewels on the straps.

"I'm playing with Whiteblaze," the nine-year-old boy smiled, "Wanna join?"

"Nah, not right now, sorry." Katie said, with a solemn frown, then added at the *bobbin* he gave. "Hey, don't fret, little _compinche_, I just don't feel well and I need to help Chris with breakfast. Not to mention to get ready for my pen pal to show up."

"Pen pal?"

"Ah, you'll see, Yul, you'll see very soon." Katie ruffled the boy's hair as he laughed and then went back to playing with Whiteblaze.

****

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

10:20 a.m.

"Callista, come on! Pick one already!" Rhianne muttered as she watched her stupid blonde friend try to pick out an outfit. They were between two very expensive outfits that she was trying to decide.

"Rhee, you know that I just can't wear any old thing. I must look good for those boys." Callista said, with wonderment. "Anyhow, I wonder how they look. I bet they are muscular men. In sweat pants and no shirts." Callista drooled before trying to pick her things.

She had a mocha colored vest with a genuine silk sleeveless shirt with a matching skirt that went about two inches above the knees and the other outfit she had was a black seductive dress that came down four inches above her knees. The back of the dress came down really low and cascaded down in the front that shown more than that of a dress was suppose to. "Come on, Rhee, you need to help me!"

"I can help you," Kiara voiced as she came in, wearing a light blue T-shirt with blue jean shorts and blue sandals. "Just wear a comfortable T-shirt, pants, and shoes, and stop being such a bitchy person. Then, who knows, you can stop boring people with your boasts of how great you are."

"You know, just because I am more beautiful than you will ever be, doesn't give you a reason to call me a bitch." Callista smugly said, casting a look at Kiara.

"I didn't call you a bitch, but your personality." Kiara glared at Callista. Rhianne rolling her eyes as Callista, her ditzy friend, and Kiara, her new friend, glared at each other.

"Man," Rhianne sighed as Amaya came in, wearing a brown-topped shirt with black slacks and black shoes.

"Wow, Amaya, you look really stunning."

"I do? Well, I hope I didn't overdress."

"Nah, you didn't. You actually dress better than these two bozos." Callista remarked at Kiara and Rhianne.

"And what is wrong with my clothes?" Kiara fired back.

"Well, isn't it obvious, you are dressing like a big poor girl." Callista snickered.

"Callista, stop being such a snob and pick your frickin outfit." Rhianne stated.

"But I can't decide!" Callista whined as she went back to looking at her outfits. She gasped suddenly. "What if they are all really ugly men? I mean with hairy chests and such." She cringed at the thought. "Or dear God. What if that girl, Katie, yea that's her name. What if her brother looks like her? Only the guy version?" She visibly shuddered at the thought. 

Rhianne smacked her forehead as Kiara bite her tongue to keep from saying something she knew she would regret later. Amaya simply laughed nervously as she sweat dropped. "Why do I bother?" Rhianne shouted exasperatedly as she left the room to change and get ready.

"That was mean, Callista. Katie was very pretty and a WHOLE lot nicer than you will ever be." Kiara said as she too left the room. 

"Yea, yea." Callista said as she waved it off. "Hey! Who's going to help me pick out an outfit?" She shouted as she held up an outfit and turned to look at the door. 

"Callista, why don't you just wear the mocha colored vest with the silk sleeveless shirt and matching skirt?" Amaya suggested as she walked towards the door. 

Callista held it up and looked it over critically before smiling and nodding her head in approval. "Yea, I think I will. Thanks Amaya." 

"Don't mention it." She said with a smile and walked out of the room. 

****

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***

Ryo walked over to the stairs and shouted up them, "Katie, Christine you two better get down here! Your friends should be here any minute now!"

Immediately after he had shouted those words their door flew open and Christine came running out with Katie calmly walking down after her. Ryo moved out of the way to miss being jumped on as Christine jumped the last few steps. Katie shook her head at her friend as she walked down the stairs and came to the bottom of them.

"You end up clobbering my _hermano_ one of these times and it's on you, Chris. I'm not going to save you from his wrath." 

"Ah, yea right." Christine nervously laughed. "Sorry bout that Ryo." She said and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Yea well, you will be when you land on me one of these times." He said and turned from them, walking into the living room and sitting down. 

Sage came in at that moment from his mediation spurt. He walked into the living room and couldn't help but grin when he saw Katie. "Hey, Katie. Have the doors been nice to you since this morning?" 

She looked up at him and turned as red as her brother's armor as Christine started laughing. "Haha, Sage. Very funny." 

He smiled and sized her up, nodding his head approvingly. "Nice outfit, I like it. Brings out your beautiful blue eyes." He said with a flirtatious grin.

"Shove it!" She shouted at him as she pushed him out of the way, going over to sit next to Ryo. 

"Well..." Sage said as he laughed some, looking abashed as his smile returned. "I give a complement to her and she pushes me. How so very nice." 

Ryo looked over at him with a glare as he put an arm around his sister when she sat down next to him. Sage just grinned and walked up the stairs towards his room. Christine put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing but it didn't help any. She just busted out laughing anyway. Katie looked over at her and glared threatenly. Christine stopped laughing then and grinned at her instead. 

Ryo laughed some at the two, "Ok, ok be nice you two." 

"_Seré bueno, hermano_" She said as she looked over at Christine, her eyes sparkling dangerously. 

"Ah, Ryo!" Christine shouted as she moved slightly back away from her. 

"What?" Ryo asked, confused. 

A car pulled up outside and Christine rushed to the door. Ryo looked after her, blinking in surprise. Katie got up and followed after her as everyone else started to make his or her way to the door. 

Rhianne was the first one out of the car after it had stopped. She surveyed the house and its surroundings. Kiara popped out next with Amaya after her. Rhianne spotted Katie and hurried over to her. Embracing her in a big hug. 

"Hey! Nice house." She said and smiled warmly. 

Katie laughed, "Thanks, its not mine. Member I told ya I was stayin with Mia."

"Oh, yea sorry. I forgot." She said and smiled apologetically. 

Kiara walked up to them then, smiling broadly. "Hiya girl! What cha been up to?" 

"I'm feelin kinda left out here at the moment." Christine said and crossed her arms, looking hurt. 

"Oh. Don be like that Chris." Katie said and put an arm around her shoulders. Kiara and Rhianne laughed at the two. 

"Hey, where is Callista?" Rhianne asked as she looked back at the car. 

"Here she comes." Amaya said and pointed to her. 

Callista slowly got out of the car, trying her best, to impersonate a movie star. She flipped her hair and then sauntered over to the guys and the rest of them. Rhianne smacked her forehead while Kiara tried her best not to laugh. Amaya just shook her head at the blond. Katie crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at her brother who looked like he could start laughing at any minute. Christine shook her head and looked away to keep from laughing. 

"I'm here." She announced when she had made it over to them. 

"Well how great." Katie replied sarcastically. 

Callista opened her mouth to say something when Rhianne cut her off, "Why don't you introduce us to your friends, Katie?"

"Sure." She said happily. "This is my brother, Ryo." She said and pointed to him. Ryo smiled nicely to them. Callista sized him up with a grin, liking what she saw. Katie glared at her and continued, "Cye is the auburn haired one and behind him is Kento, the ash blue haired one next to him." She waited for them to wave and say hi before she went on. "Rowen is the blue haired one next to Christine." She pointed at him. "And...." She looked around, knowing she had missed someone. 

"You forgot me." Sage said as he came up behind her. 

"And you would be?" Callista said, smiling at him. 

"You can call me Sage." He said and extended a hand to her, winking when she took it. 

"Well, Sage, you can call me whatever you want." She said and looked him over from head to toe. "But everyone else calls me Callista." 

Sage smiled flirtatiously at her, "Ok then, Callista. I'll keep that in mind." 

"OK!" Katie shouted as she stepped in between the two, pushing Sage away from her. "Now everybody knows everybody."

"Ah." Christine said and looked curiously at her. 

"You didn't tell us who they are, Kate." Ryo said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

Rhianne laughed slightly, "I'm Rhianne, and this is Amaya." She pointed at Amaya who bowed slightly to them. "Kiara is the blue haired, pink eyed one." Kiara waved with a smile. "And the blonde is Callista as you all know." 

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Anyone want some tea or something?" Cye asked as he turned to head back inside. They all nodded and followed after him into the large house. 


	4. Just Things

****

"Arising Shadows"

Chapter 4: Just Things

By Kitty, Jallana, and Sifirela

November 20th

5:30 p.m.

The day seemed to grow short from the second encounter Katie and her pen pal had had the following two days. It was already around 5:33 p.m. in the day and the girls and guys had only partially began to bond with the small exception of Callista and Kiara or Katie getting into a big brawl of words. They were all sitting around the table and discussing further plans since Amaya's mom honked the horn for them to leave.

"Man, it seems like you've just got here." Katie said with a sad expression as they heard the horn of Amaya's mom's car honked again. 

Rhianne had a solemn face as she looked at Katie. "Well, we can meet again and go shopping at the mall? How bout just the two of us, Katie?"

"Sure, I'd like that very much, _amiga_," Katie said, smiling at the proposition.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?!" Callista shouted, obviously annoyed by being left out.

"You can go home." Katie suggested rudely. "Or you can just go on your own, since you should have your own transportation with limousines?"

"Sadly, I can't go home because of all the cute guys I must meet, and secondly I couldn't just borrow any limousine. " She said and winked over in Sage's direction. 

Katie glared at her, "Well that's jus too bad for ya. Find somebody else to torment!"

"Ya know, I think the only thing that's tormenting you are those clothes. Where did you get them, the flea market?" Callista asked as she eyed her clothes with distaste. 

"Ok, that's it!" Rhianne shouted at Callista. "Get out to the car and I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

Kiara turned to Katie, looking sorry for what Callista had said, "I'm really sorry about what she said. If it means anything to you, I like your outfit and I really like your nose ring. It's cute."

Katie glared at Callista's back as she walked out of the house, "Thanks Kiara; I could care less what that _aire cabeza _thinks. If she bothered to look in a mirror, she'd see she's not all she thinks she is." 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Katie." Rhianne said and hugged her. "I'm really sorry for what Callista said." 

"Yea, me three." Amaya put in as she walked towards the door. 

"You know what?" Katie said as she looked over at Christine and then back at the others, "Why don't we all go out to the mall and leave Callista out of it." 

"Katie, my friend, I love the way you think at times." Kiara said, smiling some. 

Christine shook her head, "Now, how did I know you were going to say that?" 

The horn honked again outside and the three girls turned to look out the door. "It was really nice to meet you all, thanks for having us over, ja ne." Amaya said and walked out of the door. 

"Yea, chat with ya'll later. Nice meeting you guys." Kiara said happily and walked out after Amaya. 

"Um, same here. I'll see you tomorrow, Katie." Rhianne said and walked out, closing the door behind her. 

"Ah yes, they've gone. Now to relax." Kento's loud voice shouted in the living room. Katie rolled her eyes as she walked into the house, along side Christine, who was glaring at her friend's back. 

Katie, feeling the tension from her friend, turned around. Katie glared back at Christine and wondered what was her problem.

"Yeah, and your problem staring at me is what?" She asked her, putting a hand on her hip.

"Katie, you know exactly what is my problem. You actually agreed to go without me to the mall? How could you? I thought we were friends."

"_Chica_, we are. What makes you think that I'd forget about you. I'm just excited that Rhianne is here. I actually got to meet her and I want to spend more time with her. Is that so much to ask?"

"For a lousy friend, I guess not." Christine walked passed Katie. Katie, who was frustrated, grabbed her friend's arm and spun her around.

"Why are you so angry with me? Do you actually agree with that _aire cabeza _named Callista?"

"No, maybe, oh...I don't know Katie. It's just that I'm afraid you are going to want to hang around Rhianne more than me and forget about me." Christine looked away with water in her eyes. 

Katie looked at her surprised, "_Esto llorando?" _`So that was her problem.' Katie smiled towards her.

"Is that all? Is that what you are upset about? You're afraid that you'll lose me, chica. Aw...I feel so loved." Katie hugged Christine, who stiffened. "Chris, listen to me, you were my first real friend and I love you for that. You will always be my best friend till the end of time and even longer. Don't ever think that anyone can take your place. Besides, whom can I pick on who has a major crush on Rowen..." Katie whispered the last words and laughed at Christine's horrid face. Christine blushed terribly and glared at Katie who smiled evilly.

"Girl, I have the right mind to kick the crap out of you. I have no feelings for that smart lunatic anymore than you have for...Sagey-poo." Christine pursed her lips together and made a kissing sound that made Katie glare at her friend.

"I have no feelings for that arrogant jerk, thank you very much." Katie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Christine chuckled when Katie tried to swat her away.

"You're annoying. Did anyone ever tell ya that?"

"Yeah, you several times."

"_Oye gran dios_," Katie said as she went upstairs to her room, Christine following after her.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah?" Katie turned around to see Christine looking down. She then looked up with a smile.

"Thanks for making me feel better. I'm glad to know that I can never be replaced by anybody."

"Aw, like I told you, _mi amiga_, that you are one of a kind and when I say you are one of a kind, I mean that you are just annoying." Katie laughed as she ran to the room.

"HEY! Annoying! Katie!! Come back here and say that to my face." She shouted angrily and gave chase after her.

Katie ran away from Christine and shut the door to their room closed, right in Christine's face. Christine banged on the door with a loud thudding noise.

"Kate! You better open this door!"

"No! I won't! You'll kill me if I do."

"That's not all I'm gonna do if you don't open this door. On the count of three, I'll bust through this door and I'm warning you, I may be a petite girl, but I can have strength of willing." Christine warned.

"Wanna bet, _compinche_."

"I'll show you _compinche_ in a moment. Ready, set...go!!" Christine ran towards the door after walking a few ways back and was preparing to hit the door when Katie flung it open, sticking out her foot. Christine tripped over Katie's foot and came crashing down to the floor. Christine groaned as she grabbed her head, looking up at Katie with hatred.

"Oh will you regret that, Katie Sanada! GET BACK HERE!"

"HAHAHA!" Katie laughed as she ran downstairs with a very pissed girl behind her.

Rowen looked at Ryo who shrugged in the same thought. "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask." Ryo nodded his head back and forth and wondered how he gained such moody people around him. "Don't ask and you won't get hurt."

"Girls are weird." Kento said as he went back to eating.

Ryo glared at him from across the table, "Watch it, buddy that's my sister you're talking about."

"Oh yea, I knew that." Kento said as he continued to eat, unfazed by Ryo's angry comment.

Sage came walking into the kitchen then with a very confused look on his face and a rye smile on his lips, "What's up with those two? I just nearly got run over by them."

"We were wondering the same thing, Sage." Rowen answered a grin coming to his face. "Seems like someone hit it off pretty good with a certain blonde."

"What?" Sage asked as he looked up and over at him, "Oh, ah huh. Well I don't know, she likes me but I don't like her that much."

"Am I hearing him right?" Ryo asked Rowen, seeming to think this all was funny.

"Besides," Sage started with a grin, "I think she likes Ryo more. I saw her checking you out before I came out."

Ryo blushed as red as his armor and glared at Sage, "Yea well to tell you the truth she annoys me and why would I go out with someone who is nothing but rude to my sister?"

Sage laughed and shook his head, "I was just pointing it out, Ryo."

"Well..." Rowen started, changing the subject. "They were all very nice."

"Yes." Cye commented, coming in to sit down at the table with them. "All of them but that Callista girl." They all, minus Sage, visibly shuddered at the mention of her name and then continued to eat as laughter and screams of outrage could be heard outside. Ryo got up after a while of listening to it and went out to investigate. Finding Christine trying to spray Katie down with the hose she had in her hands. 

Ryo trying to get to the two girls ended up getting sprayed down as all three of them ended up in a water fight. The others joining in later as Yulie and Whiteblaze stared at the teenagers who were supposed to be setting an example for him and shook their heads. Walking back inside so as not to get sprayed down by the seven crazed teenagers.

****

~~~~******~~~~******~~~~****

Rhianne flopped down on her bed as soon as they had gotten home. Kiara claiming her own bed next to her. Callista went off singing happily as she went to take a shower. Obviously very happy about how the day had gone. Amaya walked in soon after she left and claimed the spot next to Kiara as hers. 

"I can't believe Callista acted like that. Why did I bring her along?" Rhianne mumbled from under her pillow that she had over her head.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for her actions." Kiara replied with slight annoyance in her voice. 

"Besides, I think Katie handled it pretty well, better than I would have."

"I like Christine, she seemed nice." Amaya voiced.

"Yea, they both were cool." Kiara agreed.

"Yea." Rhianne said as she sat up, holding her pillow in her lap as she fiddled with her necklace around her neck. 

Kiara looked at the necklace, "Ya know, Katie had a similar necklace on. What was it that was on it? It had some kind of weird symbol on it."

Amaya nodded and looked at Rhianne's necklace, "Yes and it wasn't a weird symbol. It was a Japanese symbol, it meant Virtue."

"Oh." Kiara said, grinning suddenly. "So, what did you guys think about the guys there?"

Rhianne laughed and threw her pillow at Kiara who caught it, "Now you sound like Callista." 

Kiara shrugged, "I'm a girl and those guys were H-O-T _hot_!" She said and laughed.

"I have to agree, they were definitely cute." Amaya put in, blushing some.

Rhianne laughed at her two friends, shaking her head at them, "Yes that they were. And Callista thought that Katie's brother would be ugly. He wasn't ugly in the least bit."

Kiara raised an eyebrow at her friend, grinning at her, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you had a crush on him."

Rhianne blushed furiously, "No, I was just saying that he was cute and not at all like what Callista thought." 

"Yea huh, sure." Kiara said and laughed as she pushed her blue hair from her face.

"Well, they weren't ugly. That's for sure." Amaya said from where she sat next to Kiara. 

"Yea." Rhianne unconsciously said, smiling some.

"Rhianne? What's the matter?" Amaya asked in concern when she saw the tiredness in her eyes.

"I don't know. All of the sudden, I feel weak. It's probably just some jetlag still hounding me." Rhianne answered her Japanese friend. Amaya didn't look too convinced but dropped it all the same.

"Alright, but don't hesitate to feel free and tell me anything if something's bothering you." Amaya smiled as the door opened to show a small petite Japanese woman of thirty-seven with black hair to her waist in a ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt to her knees with a white blouse shirt.

"Konnichiwa, my girls."

"Hi Mrs. Ume." Rhianne and Kiara greeted as Mrs. Ume closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter, Okasan? Why are you dressed like that?" Amaya examined her mother's outfit. Her eyes looked sharply to Amaya and she quickly put them down in shame.

"Amaya, you know exactly where I'm going," fumed Mrs. Ume at her daughter. "I'm sorry girls," she looked at the other two sweetly, "But I must leave..."

"Where are you going?" Rhianne asked, a bit shocked at how Amaya's mother looked at her daughter shamefully.

"I'm going to New Orleans, Louisiana for some business. I won't be back until somewhere within the next six weeks."

Amaya looked shocked at her mother. "But Okasan, why? I thought you weren't leaving until three weeks from now?"

Mrs. Ume harrumphed at her daughter in a cold glare. "Listen, I may be your mother but I'm not your keeper. You do as you please and you stay out of my affairs, is that clear?"

Amaya put her head down. "Hai, Okasan. Gomenasai."

"You better be." Amaya's mother then opened the door, before closing it, she looked back at her daughter, "oh, and I'm leaving tonight around 10:15. Don't worry, there is money in the bank if you need anything and there is food in the cabinets. Just don't burn anything." Mrs. Ume then slammed the door shut. Amaya looked down in shame as Rhianne and Kiara looked concernedly at her.

"What was that all about?" Callista came out of the bathroom, hearing everything. She had a towel around her with her hair in curls and her facemask on. "What's going on?"

"Why do you care?" Kiara shot at Callista. Callista snootily looked at Kiara but then ignored her and went up to Amaya.

"Oh, poobily-bear, what's wrong?"

Rhianne looked at her friend and started to say something when Amaya just shrugged.

"Like you would want to know and besides, it was nothing. Mom is just having a hard time to put up with child support payments my daddy doesn't want to pay. It's nothing. She'll be fine when she comes back. In the meantime, why don't we go and watch a movie in the living room and eat popcorn." Amaya suggested as she got up and went out of the room. Rhianne shrugged as she and Kiara followed Amaya out of the room.

****

~~~~******~~~~******~~~~***

Ryo plopped down in his bed at around 10:47 p.m. that night. He sighed as he took off his shirt and pushed back the covers. He got up to undo his pants and jumped into bed. Ryo smiled to himself as he started to slowly drift into an uneasy sleep.

****

***DREAM***

"The story began on the long journey the blacksmith and his wife had taken to take his only child to be saved from the devastating beast that clawed for darkness upon this world." The old grandmother read to a little boy and girl in matching red shirts with blue shorts. His blue eyes sparkled with delight as the young girl's eyes began to slowly drift in to a sleep. The boy nudged the girl and the girl glared at her brother.

"Ryo, why'd you do that! I was about to fall asleep."

"Yeah, drooling like a pig." The boy laughed.

"I so do not! You're the one who drools, Riyo."

Ryo cringed at the name. "Don't call me Riyo, my name is Ryo. Get it right!"

"Why don't you get a new name `cause yours sounds awful!"

"Katie, Riyo, stop fighting this instant. Do you want to hear Obannsan read you the story or not?" Riyo and Katie turned around to see a beautiful Latino woman with brown hair and brown eyes scolding them.

"Mommy!" whined Katie as she ran up to her mother, "Ryo was being mean."

"He was, was he?" Their mother smiled, "Well, then, you know what this means."

Ryo squealed as his mother chased him. "I'm going to get you!"

"No!" Ryo ran and hid behind the closet door, his mother was still looking for him.

"I know you're here!" Alma Sanada shouted to her son. "I got cha, my _Chico_!" She found him in the closet and started to tickle him. Katie laughed as she started to poke fun at Ryo who got tickled and having raspberries blown on him.

"So ya want to poke fun, do ya?" Alma picked up Ryo and started after Katie as she squealed and ran away.

Their Obannsan shook her head as she put the book down and left the room. Ryo, Katie and Alma was unaware of this and resumed to play, until they heard a frightening scream and a huge explosion that shook the house. 

"Katie, Ryo, you both stay here," Alma put her kids down in a hurry and went into the kitchen where she saw fire all over the place and Obannsan nowhere to be seen.

Ryo, who was determined to see what was going on, didn't listen to his mom and went anyway, followed by Katie at his heels. Flames were spreading throughout the house as Alma tried to find her mother-in-law.

"Kazuko! Kazuko! Where are you?" Alma yelled to her mother-in-law. Answers to where Kazuko was were silent in the distant flames. Alma gave up on her search and ran towards where safety was. As she was going towards freedom, she heard a cracking noise coming from above. Alma looked up and saw a beam crashing down. She tried to dodge out of its way, but she was too late. It fell on her and killed her in an instant.

Ryo had managed to get towards where the kitchen was just in time to see his mother perish in the fire. Katie saw this as well and was about to go to her mother's aide when Ryo held her back.

"Ryo, what are you doing! Come on! Let's help mommy! Mommy!" Katie screamed, trying to struggle out of his hold. But to no avail, her brother dragged her out where they met two firemen who separated them from each other. Their screams were entitled to nothing as Katie was being brought into the police car where that was the last time he saw her.

The scenery switched into when Ryo was around seven. It was the time when Ryo was there with his dad, about two years after the fire killed his mother, in Africa.

"Look at all the pretty animals, daddy!" Ryo pointed excitedly towards the beautiful zebras and elephants that were roaming the southern African country. The fields held an edge of weeds and small trees that grew out of the sandy dunes.

His father smiled at his son. "Yes, they are, aren't they?" He patted his son's head as he got down to take some pictures of the wild elephants that were playing in the water pool nearby. "Stay here, squirt."

"But daddy! You said that I could take pictures with you!" Ryo whimpered. His father laughed as he shrugged.

"You aren't old enough. There will be a next time." His father laughed as he went towards the elephants. Ryo pouted but then he started to look around when his eyes turned upon a lion getting ready to pounce on his father. Before Ryo could forewarn his father, the lion pounced on Katsuo Sanada. Ryo ran out of the jeep, running away as his father's screams for him to get away echoed in his ears.

"RUN RYO!!" His father's blood mercy screams made Ryo run even faster_

"DADDY!!" Ryo screamed out of his sleep as he sat up, putting his hands over his face that was stained with already pierced tears. He looked up, examining his room as if he were looking for something. He looked over at the door when he heard it open.

"Ryo?" Came the half asleep voice of a female, light from the hallway flooding into the room. 

He smiled when he realized who it was, "I'm ok Kate." He said with a sigh. 

His sister yawned loudly and walked over to his bed, or more like stumbled over to his bed, "Liar, you don't sound...ok." 

Ryo smiled at his sister as tears came to his eyes, remembering the events of his nightmare, "Yea, well you sound tired."

"Yea, yea." She grumbled out, climbing into her brother's bed. "Maybe cuz I am dufous."

He laughed sadly at his sister's comment, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Katie blinked in surprise at her brother's actions, not quite understanding them, "Ryo? You ok?" 

He looked down at her and she could see the tears in his eyes, "Yea, I'm fine now Kate."

Sitting back on his bed she looked curiously at him, "Ryo, you're starting to scare me."

Ryo laughed at his sister, "Sorry, I just...." He stopped, deciding whether or not it was important to tell her. "I was just remembering something that happened a long time ago."

"Oh," She replied, yawning loudly as she covered her mouth. "That's nice." She laid down on her brother's bed, snuggling under his blankets. 

Ryo smiled and laid back down next to her, putting his arms protectively around his little sister. Katie instinctively cuddled closer to him, sleep already gnawing at her, "Night, Riyo."

Ryo smiled, hugging her close as sleep started to get him too, "Night, Katie." He said quietly, glad to have his sister there with him. 


	5. Life in General

****

"Arising Shadows"

Chapter 5: Life In General 

By Kitty, Jallana, and Sifirela

~~~~******~~~~******~~~~***

Kiara awoke to the sound of static zooming from the television. She groaned as she slowly stood up to go to the bathroom. She tripped over Callista's hand but found her balance. She cursed under her breath as she kicked Callista's hand away and then proceeded to go to the bathroom. Rhianne awoke a few minutes after as she heard the toilet flush and the water running. After a few minutes, she saw that Kiara had come out of the back. Kiara yawned and then smiled towards Rhianne as she noticed that she was awake.

"Hi, there," Kiara smiled as she walked back to her spot on the couch with the blanket and wrapped herself since it was kind of cold.

"What are you doing up?" Rhianne asked as she sat on the love seat next to the couch. Kiara shrugged as she took some hair out of her eyes.

"Eh, had to go to the bathroom." Kiara looked at the television when she turned it off with the remote. She sighed as she looked down to Amaya and Callista.

"You know," Rhianne started, as if reading Kiara's thoughts, "Even though Callista is a bitch at times, she's really great when she sleeps."

"Except for her snoring." They both laughed at the statement made and slowly became silent.

After a while, Rhianne thought of something.

"Say, you haven't told us anything about yourself since we've met you. If it's impolite to ask, I'd like to know where you're from, how you lived, or you know the basic concepts of what you like more or dislike more of." Rhianne smiled slyly. "What boyfriends you've had."

Kiara giggled, "Sure, I'll tell ya all about me."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"RISE AND SHINE!!" Kento blasted through all the doors as he banged on a pot with a spatula. Throughout the house everybody could hear the banging of the pot, along with some grumbles and loud curses. 

Kento snuck in Christine's room and went up to her slumped form that was all sprawled out in the bed. He had a gleeful face as he brought the pan close to her ear and banged loudly.

Christine's screech was so loud that a mirror or glass bulb could have broke. Kento laughed himself silly as Christine jumped out of her bed like a maniac.

After getting over the shock of having someone come wake her up, she saw who was the culprit and now it was on.

Ryo and Katie were awoken by a loud screech that could've woke the dead. They scrambled out of the bed, but to no such luck, they were entangled through the sheets. They both fell to the floor in a sprawled struggle to get out.

"Ah, Ryo! That was my shin you just kick!" Katie groaned as she tried to get out.

"Hey! That is private!"

"Not my fault."

"Get your foot off my face, Katie!"

"Not my fault either, dear brother!"

Christine's eyes burned with fury as Kento shrunk in fear.

"Uh, good morning, Chris, I was just leaving." Kento started to run for the door.

"KENTO!!!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU FAT ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" Christine was hot on his heels.

"Ah, now Chris, don't be too rash."

"I'LL SHOW YOU RASH, YOU STUPID ARGGGGHHHHH!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kento ran for dear life as he ran all the way down the stairs with a hot headed girl on his tail.

Rowen was coming out of the small downstairs bathroom when he had heard running footsteps and screaming. Rowen sighed as he was about to go back in the bathroom because he had a towel on. As he was grabbing for the door handle, Kento blasted out of nowhere and knocked him down, where he fell on his butt and watched as Kento succeeded and took over the other bathroom.

"HEY! What's the big idea!" Just as he said that, a hotheaded Christine came for the kill, her eyes in all fury, like a mad bull attacking. 

Rowen was about to say something but it was too late. Christine was so mad and running in all fury, she forgot that there was a mat that was half folded and tripped over it and fell on top of Rowen.

~~**~~~~**~~

"Master, I've found all of the medallions. They were well hidden but I have found them."

"Great work, Gorou. You have proven me your trust for now."

"Thank you, master. It's good to see you pleased. But what about the other mission. Shall I send troops to take the Northern Hemisphere over?"

Draconis thought for a while before nodding no. "No, it won't be necessary. It will effect us instead of help us."

"Then what shall we do?"

"Do not question me as I am thinking, Gorou. If you do again, I shall punish you."

"Yes master." Gorou shuttered and thought twice before daring to open his mouth again.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Well, I was born and raised in Shreveport, Louisiana. It's a quaint city, nothing like Boston or New York. Well, my childhood was nothing out of the ordinary. I'd go places with my dad and mom and I'd fight with my siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?" Rhianne asked with interest.

"Well, I have five sisters and three brothers, um. If that answers your question." Kiara chuckled a bit.

"Wow, that's a big family!" Rhianne's eyes became big. "What's their names?"

"Well, Erin is 25, Eric is 23, Veronica is 22, James is 20, Lainie is 18, Haley is 15, Mark is 14, and Marie is 8."

"Wow, how old were your mom and dad when they began having all these children?" Rhianne's mouth seemed to hang open at how many siblings Kiara was explaining she had.

"Well, my mom was 17 when she had Erin and my dad was 19. Not a very good start off."

Rhianne laughed as Kiara continued on about her family.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Katie and Ryo finally made it out of the tangled mess of bed sheets they had found themselves in and ran for where the noise had been the loudest. Skidding to a stop at the downstairs bathroom door the two siblings burst out laughing at the sight before them. 

Rowen was lying on his back on the floor with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower torso while a blushing Christine lay on top of him. Kento was laughing his head off at the sight in the doorway.

Cye and Sage came running up to join the group of laughing people. At first thinking that they had just cracked up finally until they too, had caught a glimpse of the sight. "Oh man, Rowen buddy," Sage started in-between laughs. "I think maybe inside the bathroom instead of the doorway would have been a better place for that."

Rowen glared at his blond friend, wishing that he could kill him with just his glare. "Go screw your self Sage."

Christine, still blushing three shades darker then her normal skin color, got up off Rowen. She glared at Sage with the same look of death as she had Kento. "Do I have to hurt you too, Sage?"

"Hurt me too?" He asked, slightly confused by her question. "Christine, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

Katie smirked and fwapped him one upside the head. "Watch what you say about my _amiga_, Sage." she said, pointing her index finger threaten in his face.

Sage smiled dumbly and rubbed his head where she had hit him. "Oh and if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" he asked back in a challenging manner. 

Kento ohhed from inside the bathroom while the rest of them, who were standing close enough to the two, took at least two giant steps away from them. Katie smiled sweetly at him and leaned her face in close to his, "Do you really want to know?" she asked him, still keeping that sweet smile on her face.

Sage grinned back at her, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Well now that you put it that way.... Yes." 

Katie glared at him, hitting him hard against the chest before storming away from the group. "You're such a pervert Sage Date!" she yelled over her shoulder to him. 

Ryo glared at Sage while crossing his arms over his chest, "If I wasn't still half-asleep I'd pop you one for the comment to my sister, Sage," he told him threateningly.

Sage just merely waved his threat off, "Yeah, yeah, IF is a big word," he replied nonchalantly

"Well, if you can keep your mouth closed when it comes to my sister, then everything wouldn't get so complicated. Why don't you just tell her how you feel nicely, then maybe you two can share a better relationship. I'm sick and tired of these arguments that you and Katie get into. I think it's high time that you two go out and do something other than fight all the time. You two are starting to sound like some old married couple."

Sage was taken aback but didn't say anything as Ryo went back in his room. Sage sighed as he went back in his room as well.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Katie went into her room and yawned as she put on a tank with shorts on. She was about to go back out when Christine came in blushing still but more normally her color. Katie laughed a little but got a glare towards her from Christine.

"Shut it or be dead..." Christine warned.

"Boy.... You like the guy, not me. SO that's the closest you can get. Go Christine. I thought you never had it in you."

"For your info, Kate, it wasn't my fault. That big tub of lard called Kento came and woke me up improperly. The jerk should have been to hell and back and probably would have been if I wouldn't have...." She blushed even more when she had the distinctive image of what was underneath the cloth.... Katie chuckled again.

"Ah, it's okay, _mi amiga_. I won't say anything anymore."

"Thank you," Christine said sarcastically.

Katie laughed again, "But...I bet it was a big libido, eh?" she laughed again as she dodged a punch from Christine. "Oop, too slow. Try again, _chica_."

"Katie!"

Katie waved her off as she did her hair in the mirror. Christine shook her head and spanked Katie on her leg.

"Owwie! That hurt!!" Katie's eyes flashed. "Why the hell ya did that!"

"Payback."

Katie rolled her eyes and then continued to soothe her leg where Christine had hit it.

"Oops, sorry Kat, didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"Sss. It's okay. I'm not hurt." Katie said with a smile as she brushed her brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Where're you going?" Christine asked with an eyebrow lifted up.

Katie tsked and then went back to messing with her hair. "Duh _idiota_, we're going to pick Rhianne and her friends up from Amaya's house to go and spend the day. Did that fall on Rowen make you forget or do you just have trouble remembering because of his big libido?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault I told ya!"

"We'll see..." Katie grinned.

"Ye, hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll see." 

"For goodness sakes. Why do I even bother with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Hardly."

Katie looked hurt. "Aw now you just went and hurt my feelings..."

Christine rolled her eyes yet again. "No...I'm not gonna fall for the puppy dog eyes.... You can't make me say that I love you..."

"Pweeze..." her eyes got more and more sweeter which made Christine look away.

"OKAY!! Okay...okay...okay...okay...I love you too, just stop with those sweet eyes."

Katie's eyes beamed. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Oy..." Christine then got ready in some jeans and a blue shirt that said "I'm a girl with an attitude...Got a Problem with it, meet miss fist."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"_Gracias_ Mia for letting us use your vehicle. I promise I'll be careful."

"You're welcome, Katie. Just remember not to go so fast. " Mia chuckled as she went inside. Ryo's face looked grim for she had talked him out of him and his friends going. He had a bad feeling but he put it aside. He kissed his sister on the forehead.

"Kitten, please be careful. I have a gut feeling something could happen..."

"Anything could happen, Riyo, but I want to go and have fun just for a day without boys hovering over us. Even Christine wants to spend a day without you guys."

"Fine...but be careful..."

"Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" She asked as she entered the driver's side and then Christine got into the passenger side.

"Drive safely." Ryo said, knowing he couldn't stop her either way. When she had made up her mind, she stopped at nothing to get it. She nodded and then smiled at his worried face.

"Don't worry...please. It's going to be all good. You'll see. I love you, big bro." She said as she started up the engine and went on her way. Ryo couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen...he didn't know how right he was at that...


End file.
